Frozen Frost III: Icebound Inferno
by PrettyFlyingPrincess
Summary: It's years later and Anna and Kristoff's daughter, Summer meets Elsa and Jack's daughter Viva. Will they be able to bring the family back together?
1. Two Special Things

It had been two years since Jack, Anna and everyone else had lost Elsa. Everyday since then seemed to go by slowly. The incident was festering on everyone's memory, refusing to be forgotten.

Jack was thankfully able to take care of everyone at his own pace. Though the one thing he was unable to do was bring Olaf back to life. He wished he could and tried every winter. The closest he ever got was just his snowman version.

However, not everyday was bad. There were two things that at the end of everyday made things seems less depressing, especially for Anna and Kristoff…

* * *

At a grassy slope under a tree, Anna sat on a blanket while cradling a baby. She watched from afar, Kristoff who was crouched in the grass facing a little boy.

Kristoff held up a flower seed head. The boy grabbed at it, setting it accidently on fire. Kristoff quickly dropped it in a panic and put the fire out by stepping on it. The boy laughed at Kristoff's silly looking actions.

Anna quietly giggled watching them. The baby in Anna's arms moved waking up and fussing. Anna quickly noticed and softly stroked the baby's face while shushing it. Anna rocked her baby gently in her arms.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked her baby girl. "I hope not. Nightmares are the worst aren't they, Summer?"

Summer, with her adorable chubby cheeks, stared up at her.

Anna stared back at her tiny bundle of joy. "A lot of people say that but I have a reason in particular why I hate them so much. Not because they are scary." she gazed lovingly at her child and leaned closer. "But it's probably best that you and Eliot never know the reason why. It's too painful to explain. Even just thinking about it hurts. You and Eliot make everyday worth while for your father and I. That's enough for all of us."

Still crouched in the grass, Kristoff looked over at Anna. Eliot put his arms around his father and climbed on to his lap.

Anna looked back at him with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

 **(A/N) So here it is. The first chapter of the third installment of _Frozen Frost_. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to start and finish the first chapter like this. **

**So Anna and Kristoff now have children, Eliot and Summer. YAY! At least something makes them happy.**


	2. More Than Just The Spare

Fourteen years later…

It was morning and autumn was close to over. Princess Summer of Arendelle had just woken up, brushed her bed-head and had gotten dressed. She then finished by putting on her favourite hair accessory, a black flower with a single see-through tassel hanging from it.

She then ran down the staircase for breakfast. As she came in to the dining room she found her mother, queen Anna with her father, king Kristoff, her Uncle, king Jack and her older brother, prince Eliot eating.

Anna looked up from her food and saw, Summer entering the room.

Anna smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Summer smiled back at her mother. "Morning, mother." She looked over to Gerda as she sat down next to her brother. "So, what's for breakfast this time, Gerda?"

One by one with the plates with food placed in front of Summer, she listed. "Today it's omelettes, bacon and grits, your highness."

Summer started to eat the food in a flash and somewhat not very graceful. Suddenly, Summer's head bobbed up when her uncle started to speak to her.

"Summer? Aren't you going to thank Gerda for your breakfast?"

Summer blushed in shame by her rudeness. "Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Gerda and everyone else."

Gerda smiled. "Thank you, Princess. Also, don't worry about it. You're just hungry, right?"

That made Summer feel a little better.

After everyone finished eating everyone went their separate ways to do what they needed to do.

Summer's parents and Uncle were always busy everyday. Her brother also tended to be busy most of the time, now that he was older, but he did get free time every now and then if he was lucky.

Summer on the other hand was free to do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased. But it got boring to her after a while. The upside was that she got to spend a lot of time with her reindeer, Sven the 2nd and ride him often. Though, sometimes she wished she had someone she could actually talk to.

She was now outside the castle and on her way to the stables to see Sven the 2nd when she heard her and Eliot's names being mentioned in a conversion from a group of peasants from the other side of the castle gates. She stopped and hid nearby and listened in. She knew it was rude the snoop and spy but unfortunately her curiosity was stronger than her common sense.

It seemed, by the sound of their voices, that they were young girls probably around her brother's age.

"You're right. Eliot will make a fine king." one said.

"Yes, and everyday he gets better at his powers and he's handsome too." said the other.

Summer then heard the girls swoon over her brother. She rolled her eyes. These types of conversations were really nothing new to Summer. She was honestly getting tired of them but today this one in particular was a little different.

"The princess on the other hand, she is just a klutz. I mean, really? That's who we'll possibly have to depend on in the future?" the girl then let out a bitter chuckle.

Summer slumped a little. She had never heard anyone talk about her that way before except her brother when they were younger. She did have to admit that the girl was kind of right. She wasn't the most proper person in the world but apparently she'd been too sheltered to hear anything hurtful from her people.

"Oh, come now, Ingunn. Don't be so harsh. I'm sure we don't have much to worry about. Just be thankful we have a spare." Then the girls laughed together.

Summer couldn't stand to hear anymore of this appalling conversation. She slowly walked away from her hiding place and went on her way to her original destination.

She sighed and started to talk to herself, "Spare…? Am I really just the spare?"

At that moment she started to sing.

" _I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen_  
 _Just somebody hopelessly in-between_  
 _He's the scholar, athlete, poet_  
 _I'm the screw up, don't I know it_  
 _But then who could ever compare?_  
 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare_ "

She started to pick up the pace to the stables. Then finally made it.

" _Well, I won't care_ "

She entered and went to pick up her coat because the weather was starting to become chilly. She touched the only button on it and started to turn it from side-to-side.

 _"So I'm the extra button on a coat_  
 _In case another one comes loose_  
 _But if I have to be a button_  
 _Why can't I be a button that's of use?"_

She accidentally made it come off.

"Oops!"

She put it on anyway even though it was left open. and twirled around.

" _I may lack style and I may lack grace_  
 _And once in a while I fall on my face_  
 _But this little button deserves a place in the sky_  
 _This button wants to fly!_ "

She stopped for a second. "Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense."

She continued. and picked up a horseshoe and spun it around using one finger as she walked towards Sven the 2nd.

" _So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_  
 _Over somebody's old barn door_  
 _And I'll be hanging there forever_  
 _Just wishing the horse had one leg more_ "

Then she switched to the finger on her other hand and spun it even faster.

" _And maybe I can't be the perfect one_  
 _And maybe I err on the side of fun_  
 _But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_  
 _This horseshoe is more than just a spare!_ "

Suddenly, the horseshoe flew off her finger and it hit Sven 2's side. Summer flinched as Sven 2 snorted at her in annoyance. She mouthed an apology.

" _Someday I'll find my thing_  
 _A thing that's all my own_  
 _That thing that makes me part of something_  
 _Not just all alone_  
 _If only all this feeling I have in my heart_  
 _Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part_ "

Sven 2 relaxed and Summer climbed on to him and they started to move faster and faster as she sang.

" _So I'm just the second-born child_  
 _Who most of the town ignores_  
 _Like a button, like a horseshoe_  
 _Like a girl who's bad at metaphors_ "

She closed her eyes and let go of Sven 2 to raise up her arms and feel the gentle breeze on her.

" _Maybe I don't have a magic touch_  
 _And maybe I don't have a talent as such_  
 _Just this heart with much too much to share_  
 _So I'll never be the heir_  
 _But I'm more than just the spare!_ "

Sven 2 made a sudden stop at a fence. Summer didn't look were she was going. Before she could react the force of the stop sent her flying forward and over him.

"Ahh! Oof!" grunted Summer.

Thankfully she landed on a stack of hay which also made a mess. She looked up and saw a palace worker holding his rake and tapping his foot scowling at her.

Summer sheepishly smiled at him "Sorry…"

* * *

 **(A/N) FINALLY!** Chapter 2 of the third installment of my fanfic is here. About time I worked up some motivation to continue. I hope that you guys haven't forgotten about this story. It's been so long that you might have to read chapter 1 again.

Alright, so I used another deleted song from Frozen for this because I thought it fit. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
